


Window to the Heart

by Rina_san28



Series: Pride Month 2018 [17]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Flower Shop & Tattoo Parlor, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Meet-Cute, pride 2018
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 19:51:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14984360
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rina_san28/pseuds/Rina_san28
Summary: In which near-death experiences can sometimes yield great things.Written for Pride Month 2018 Day 19: Art





	Window to the Heart

**Author's Note:**

> I love tiny-Obi. Sue me.

Obi-Wan hummed quietly as he unlocked the door, stepping into his small flower shop. It was a hole-in-the-wall kind of place, just big enough for one clerk and a few customers. In other words, it was a perfect descriptor of his personality.

 

The morning sun shone through the windowed front, the light filtering through the leaves and flowers and leaving swirling, shifting patterns on the tile. Obi-Wan set his satchel down behind the counter and tied on his apron, glancing over his to-do list for the day. It was a Tuesday, so the flower displays outside needed switched, the windows themselves wiped down, the mat had to be changed and washed, and there was a shipment of flowers for a small wedding coming in at noon. Nothing too chaotic, but enough to keep him busy.

 

He walked outside and began the process of removing the vases, pots, and stands of flowers from the sidewalk. It was short work to take them to the back room, and he would clean them up and place them back in with the other flowers. Grabbing a bucket of water and a rag, he headed back outside.

 

Washing the windows was always much harder and much more humiliating than it should be, which is why he always came in earlier on window-washing days. The problem was his height. At barely five foot four, he struggled to reach the top even with a step ladder – and on one memorable occasion, a mop – resulting in some truly embarrassing moments as he hopped and stretched to get the job done.

 

He was nearly finished, almost tasting the victory, when his stepstool rocked. “Oh, shit,” he muttered, followed by a loud _“Fuck!”_ when it tipped, throwing him backwards. He scrunched up his face, bracing himself for impact…but the impact never came. Instead, a pair of _very nice_ arms caught him around the waist and settled him back on his feet.

 

“Are you alright?” Obi-Wan opened his eyes and looked up at his savior, his breath catching in his throat. The man was a work of art. Tall and tanned, with clean-cut hair and beautifully detailed tattoo sleeves – just Obi-Wan’s type. _Dammit._

 

“Sir? Are you okay?” the man asked again, and Obi-Wan realized he’d been staring.

 

“Oh, yes, thank you,” he said, trying to force back a blush. “Just a bit startled.” He shook himself, then held out a hand. “Obi-Wan Kenobi, I’m the owner of this little place.”

 

The man took it with a quirk of his lips. “Cody Fett. Me ‘n my brothers run the tattoo place next door. Nice to finally meet you.” Obi-Wan nodded in recognition. The tattoo parlor had only gone in a few months ago, but business had already exploded. The attention had helped him as well, as the increased traffic brought fresh faces to his shop.

 

“Lovely to meet you as well!” Obi-Wan said. “Thank you for the daring rescue. Window washing can get a bit risky sometimes.”

 

“Always happy to help a neighbor,” Cody said with a wink. Obi-Wan just _knew_ his face had to be red, but he tried to ignore it. “It looks like your step ladder’s seen better days.”

 

“That old traitor has been a menace since the day I bought it,” he said. “Between you and me, I think it’s cursed.”

 

“Well,” Cody said, walking over and picking it up, “I think it’s dead now.” Sure enough, the rocking had been caused by one of the legs giving up the ghost. As Cody held it, the leg swung, then clattered to the ground. “Yeah, it’s dead. You’re free, I guess,” he joked.

 

“Hallelujah,” Obi-Wan said, then sighed. “Now I have to get the mop or something. I just can’t reach the top of that window, and it’s going to drive me insane for the rest of the day if I don’t clean it.”

 

“I could do it,” Cody offered. “I don’t need a stepstool to reach up there.”

 

“Are you sure?” Obi-Wan asked. “I don’t want to hold you up.”

 

The other man shrugged, and _oh_ , the motion moved his collar bone _beautifully_. “It’s fine! We don’t have any appointments today, and even if we did, the shop is right next door,” he pointed out. Then he grinned. “Besides,” he said. “I did say I was tall enough. You don’t have to hold me up at all to reach it.”

 

Obi-Wan groaned. _Heavens above, he’s perfect._ Unfortunately, as Cody began laughing, he realized he had said that out loud. “Oh, no, I am _so_ sorry!” he gasped, flustered now beyond belief. “I just-”

 

“Oh, don’t you worry, Obi-Wan,” Cody said. “I’m flattered.”

 

The shorted man groaned again, dropping his head in his hands. “Ignore that, please!” he begged. “What I was going to ask was, is there any way I can thank you for the help? You’ve saved me twice so far today!”

 

“What _I_ was going to ask was if I could take you to dinner after you close tonight,” Cody said. “Your company would be the best thanks a man could ask for.”

 

Obi-Wan’s eyebrows shot up. “Really?”

 

He nodded. “Definitely. Hold on, here’s my-” he patted down his pockets, then pulled out a card and scribbled something on the back with a pen. “Here’s my number. Just shoot me a text?”

 

“I – yes! That sounds wonderful!” Obi-Wan could hardly believe his luck. “I close at seven tonight.”

 

“Great! I’ll meet you here, then?”

 

“Yes, great!” Obi-Wan said. “I’ll see you later!”

 

“I’ll look forward to it,” Cody said with a grin. “Give me a second and I’ll be back to clean that window.” He walked down the sidewalk and into his own shop, though not without a glance or two back at the florist.

 

Obi-Wan stood there, frozen in place for a moment with the card clutched tight in his hand. Of all the things to happen…. He gave himself a little shake and went back inside to re-arrange the displays.

 

Seven o’clock couldn’t come fast enough.

**Author's Note:**

> Where did they go? Dex's Diner, of course! Dex made goo-goo eyes at Obi-Wan until he threw a spoon at him, but that's another story :)
> 
> I'm rina-san28 on Tumblr!


End file.
